Paybacks a, Well you know
by Allatez
Summary: Jonathan Crane and the Joker have just broke out of Arkham Asylum and Jonathan is getting quite fed up with the Jokers antics.


**Paybacks a, well you know...**

**I don't own any of the Batman character. **

**This is my first time writing fanfiction so please leave reviews on what I could do to improve.**

It started off as everyday had since Jonathan had escaped from Arkham with the Joker; to the sound of the loud THUD, squeak, and Bounce followed by absolute hysterical laughter as the Joker bounced up and down on the end of his worn out bed.

If it weren't for the nerve of the Joker being so hyperactive and always out to torture Jonathan the bed would actually be quite luxurious, well compared to the small, flat blocks they called beds at Arkham Asylum anyway.

On this particular morning Jonathan was in no mood for any of the Jokers games and in a low, almost growl he said "Would you mind going away so I can get some sleep!"

The Joker replied in a sing song voice "But it's morning Johnny Boy, you've had ALL night to sleep," he finished knowing very well Jonathan had gotten next to no sleep because of the Joker needing amusement throughout the night.

A hate-filled replied came "You just wait, you are going to find out just how bad karma….."

Before he could finish there was a loud Crack against the door to the apartment followed by the loud shouts of what could only be the police making orders on getting into the room to return the two villains back to Arkham.

"Looks like we're going to have a fantastic day today!" the Joker yelled with glee as he grabbed a bag Jonathan hadn't noticed before and threw it through the window.

After having said escape route prepared he ran back and drug Crane from the bed against loud protests.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Crane yelled at the top of his lungs.

"No time for that now Johnny, ladies first." Before he could get a response he threw Jonathan through the broken window and heard a soft thud followed by "You crazy, Bastard clown…" and many other vulgar taunts aimed at the Joker as he crawled through the window himself landing on his feet with a "TaDa." Luckily the room they chose to hide out in was only on the second floor.

"Get up and quit your whining, we gotta get outta here ya see before they send us back to the craaazzzzzzzzy house."

"How exactly are we supposed to get away from a whole squad of police who are probably going to be in their cars by now?"

"Good point," Joker replied as he ran to the nearest car and smashed his hand through the window. "You're driving." He said as he shoved Jonathan into the driver's seat and ran around the other side jumping into the passenger's side not bothering to buckle up.

Jonathan just sat there a look of pure hate and anger on his face; he remained silently fuming to himself wondering why he ever agreed to go with this psychotic clown in the first place.

"What's the problem Johnny Boy; your head get a little jumbled from the fall? Let me kiss it and make it feel better." And he leaned in for the kiss only to be pushed away to the sound of "I don't need any part of you coming that close to me again you disgusting excuse for a man!"

"Don't you love me Johnny?" he said before bursting into a fit of giggles. "If it's not your head then what's the problem mister grumpy pants?" he just barely got out before his giggling turned into full out laughing.

"How about there is no fucking way I can hot wire this car." He replied getting angrier and more annoyed by each word that escaped the Jokers mouth.

"Who said anything about hot wiring? I've got the keys right her." Joker said as he jingled them in front of Jonathans face. He continually tried to grab them, but continually failed as the Joker would pull them away every time he made a grab for them.

That's when the group of squad cars pulled around the corner and headed straight for them. "Give me the damn keys before they catch us!" Jonathan yelled and for once the Joker actually complied.

He started the engine and put his foot on the gas which was followed by constant weaving and swerving as he tried to outrun the police. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the Joker pull a bag of the makeup he used and begin applying it with the help of the small mirror.

"Are you serious? You are putting makeup on at a time like this?"

"First of all," the Joker replied smoothly "I'm never serious, and second of all I have to look good for your mom!"

That was it. Jonathan's final nerve had been snapped. As little as he knew about his mother he was NOT going to let the Joker insult him like that and he reacted with the first thought that came to mind.

"I think its time for a break check, don't you?" he slammed on the brakes and before the Joker could brace himself, the red lipstick in his hand went all the way up the side of his face then back down as he flew forwards with no seat belt to hold him in place.

And as with the relieved calmness after a release of pent up emotions Jonathan Crane burst out laughing at the disheveled, make-up smeared face, which was his doing, of the Joker. He couldn't help himself; he just kept on laughing like he was some kind of absolutely crazy maniac who had lost all of his senses.

And that's when the Joker's fist made contact with his face, knocking him unconscious.

The End!

**Please let me know how I did. This turned out a lot longer than I planned but hopefully that's not a bad thing. Please leave constructive criticism.**


End file.
